


Smutember Day 15 Fingering/Handjob

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Amputation, And stump sex, F/M, It's literally having sex with someone's amputated stump, Stump sex, amputee sex, gore maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: A raunchy interval between Lucas and his girlfriend





	Smutember Day 15 Fingering/Handjob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DwarvenReject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenReject/gifts).



> Submission for Tumblr's Smutember 2017. Day 15 was meant to be fingering/hand job but I had a conversation about "Imagine Lucas doing you with his stump...." and this happened....

Geek rolled over on the narrow bed. The filthy sheets were stuck to her ass again, glued there by a mixture of spunk, her own fluids, and blood. Lots of blood.

She peeled them off with a grimace of mild disgust. She'd gotten so used to her surroundings and the lack of hygiene in the main house that she'd let her own standards lapse, the dirty bedding almost acceptable to her now.

Well, things were going to change around here. She was going to clean this place from top to bottom and that included changing the sheets. Just as soon as she'd had a cigarette.

Geek rolled over onto her belly and groped around on the chipped nightstand, scattering the pile of knives that were heaped there, finding only an empty pack. Cursing, she dug around in the clamshell ashtray to find the longest butt, wincing at the strong taste as she lit it.

The main door in the next room opened, crashing against the wall. Geek shook her head. Another day, another hole in the plaster.

“Lucas, we need more cigarettes! And clean sheets!” she yelled.

“Yeah, okay…..”

Geek frowned. He sounded guilty and preoccupied. What the fuck had he done now?

Hauling herself off the bed she extinguished the stub of cigarette and padded naked into the next room. Lucas spun round as she entered, putting his hands behind his back.

Geek folded her arms. She didn't have to say anything. She’d learned her glare from her mother, and it could break him in under 10 seconds. She tapped her foot as she counted to herself.

1…..2….3…..

Lucas frowned, clamping his mouth shut determinedly but not quite able to look away.

4…..5….6….

He started to squirm.

7…..8……

“Don't get mad, now!” he blurted, and Geek fought to suppress her smirk of triumph.

One of the advantages about being infected was that she didn't need her glasses any more, but at that moment she wished she still had them just so she could regard him sternly over the top of them.

“Why might I get mad?” she demanded.

With a sigh of defeat, Lucas took his hands out from behind his back. Or rather, he took one hand out. The other one was missing.

“Goddammit, Lucas! Did you piss your old man off again? Why can't you keep your fucking mouth shut!”

“Hey, you said you wouldn't get mad….” whined Lucas.

“No. I did not.”

Geek rolled her eyes.

“Please tell me he at least let you have the arm back this time.”

“Uh…..”

“Jesus, Lucas! You know it's gonna take hours to grow back. And in the meantime I gotta look at all that nastiness…..”

She curled her lip at the raw stump sticking out from the torn sleeve of his hoodie. It had already stopped bleeding but the ragged edges glistened in the weak light of the overhead bulb, the stark white of the severed bone standing out against the gooey meat.

“I'm sorry, baby,” said Lucas. “But you know how he gets.”

“Yes I do. But so do you. Lucas, you promised you wouldn't annoy him anymore. I don't like him disfiguring you like that…..”

She softened at the miserable look on in his face. Jack had cut off his dominant hand this time, and it was sure to irritate him trying to do stuff with his left one.

“At least let me bandage it up this time,” she said.

Lucas shrugged.

“Don't see the point, but okay.”

He grinned.

“I know you like takin’ care o’ me….”

 

Geek used an old towel torn into strips, binding the stump simply so she didn't have to see it any more.

She was still naked, and Lucas eyed her greedily as she did it. She pretended not to notice, though it was harder than she'd care to admit. Her boy had the dirtiest stare of anyone she'd ever known, and his leer never failed to get her hot.

“What do you think he does with the hands he cuts off?” she asked Lucas, trying to distract him.

“Don't know,” he said shortly. “Feeds ‘em to the Molded for all I know.”

“Well if I had your hand here right now I wouldn't be bandaging you up - I'd be using it to slap your ass!” she scolded.

Lucas sniggered.

“I can think o’ lots o’ things we could do if we had my hand….” He pointed out.

“Uh-uh!” said Geek. “No sex for you till your arm grows back!”

“Well that ain't fair!” pouted Lucas.

“Yes it is,” said Geek, pinning up the edge of the makeshift bandage. “You can look but don't touch. Now make yourself useful and get me some cigarettes while I clean this place up….”

 

Geek donned one of Lucas's t-shirts and set to work, emptying ashtrays, gathering dirty coffee cups, wiping down surfaces.

She stripped the bed, having found some clean sheets, and was bent over tucking a corner in when Lucas returned.

He tossed a pack of cigarettes at her, the top end smacking her partially-bare ass and bouncing off to land on the floor.

“Hey!”

She scowled at him, straightening and rubbing herself.

“What d’ya expect if you wander round here half-naked?” he said.

“Some respect, that's what!”

Cussing him out, she leaned back over the bed and continued with her task.

She could feel his eyes on her, no doubt lingering on the portion of ass not covered by the hem of the t-shirt and the glimpse of pussy peeping out from between her thighs. She couldn't help smiling: Her horny boy was easier to read than a book.

Moments later she felt him creeping up behind her and she ignored him, even when his good hand touched the undercurve of her butt.

“Geek…” he whined. “I need some sugar….”

“Why's that?” she asked, fussily twitching a crease from the sheet she was working on.

“Ma arm hurrrttss….”

“Ha! No it doesn't. You can't feel pain.”

“Well, maybe not. But it does itch, though. Makin’ me real squirrelly.”

“Squirrelly, huh? You need a nut?”

“Maybe….”

He stepped up close behind her, caressing her hip through the thin cotton of the t-shirt, massaging it in a circular motion. His crotch bumped against her rear, the unmistakable jut of his hard-on nudging her pussy.

“You may have to persuade me,” she cautioned.

“Mmm. Reckon I could do that.”

Geek straightened slightly, and immediately felt his lips on the back of her neck, his hand creeping under the hem of her t-shirt and sneaking up over her belly.

His other arm came round her, his stump snug up under her breasts.

“Hey, where's your bandage?” she demanded.

The stump was bare, a conical mass of undulating flesh covered by a thin layer of new skin.

“Grew outta it already,” he said, nipping her neck with his teeth. “Ain't my fault.”

She touched the weird, half-formed limb. It was warm and pulsing as it regenerated, emitting a tingling charge like mild electricity, the mold working overtime to create a new hand for him. No matter how many times Jack cut a part of him off and it grew back she still found the process fascinating: The fact that his hand would grow back and have the same fingerprints, the same lines on the palm, but be brand new all the same.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Lucas ground up against her, his breath huffing loud in her ear. His tongue crept out to wet her earlobe, tracing its outline before slithering inside.

“You’re meant to be in disgrace,” she said, but didn’t stop him when he touched her left breast, squeezing the generous mound with relish and pinching the pronounced bud of her nipple.

She leaned back against him, soaking up his devotion, glorying in the feel of his erection in the small of her back, knowing it was all hers.

“Don’t be mean,” he entreated breathlessly. “I been through a hard time today already, baby.”

“I can’t stay mad at you,” she admitted, bumping her ass back against him.

Encouraged by her softer tone, Lucas went to work. He’d been a clumsy lover when she’d first met him, enthusiastic but with no finesse, but she’d trained him over the past months and he knew all the ways to please her. He was good with his hands and didn’t mind getting them dirty.

He pushed her forward gently, and she let him take control, putting her hands on the bed to steady herself. Still fondling her tits with his good hand he brushed her ass with the end of his stump, making her gasp at the odd sensation.

“You like that?” he asked.

“It’s certainly different,” she said.

He kicked her feet apart, spreading her legs, rubbing his stump up between them. She caught her breath as she felt the weird, tight skin touching the lips of her pussy, parting them and slipping against her clit.

“Oh my gawd….”

Geek put her forehead on the mattress, clutching a handful of clean sheets as Lucas continued to rub. The heat from the thin tip spread through her groin, the strange thrumming of his renewing limb transmitting into it like he was a human vibrator. She lifted her ass, raising herself on her toes to let him get a better angle.

He pinched a nipple between his finger and thumb, twisting it to the point of pain the way she liked it. The infection dulled her pain response now, but transformed it into pleasure instead, so he could be as rough with her as he wanted - and in a way, he had to in order to stimulate her nerve-endings.

Gritting her teeth, Geek rolled her hips, rubbing her clit against his stump. It was better than she’d ever imagined, the mold in him seeking the mold in her, melding his flesh over the sensitive button in a way that made her feel like he would bond with her if he left it in place too long. She rocked back and forth on her toes, letting the stump skid over the slit of her pussy and back up to her clit.

His manipulation of her body became more urgent as his heightened sense of smell caught a whiff of her excitement. It wasn’t just the smell of her pussy that turned him on: It was her pheromones, seeping through her pores, countless little glands sending out her signals to him, spurring him on. Geek could keep no secrets from Lucas. He could sniff them out like a dog.

“Oh, baby, yer so hot today….” he growled, and she purred back to him, matching the rhythm of his rubbing, feeling her body respond to his.

He grunted, peeling her t-shirt up to her armpits. He loved her skin, he’d told her - loved the golden hue and the smoothness, liked to touch it and see it and taste it. His fingers left her breast and trailed a tantalising path around her flank and onto her back, tracing the line of her spine possessively. He grabbed her ass cheek, giving it a slap to sting her senses into overdrive then sinking his fingers into the fullness of it, squeezing brutally.

“I wanna try somethin’,” he panted. “You gonna let me?”

“Mm-hmm,” she agreed. She didn’t care what he did as long as it felt good.

Taking a hold of her hipbone he slid his stump upward until it met her cunt, the blunt end squelching into the creamy slime of her juices, and before she realised what was happening he’d thrust it in.

Her eyes widened as he pushed into her. It was just wider than his cock at the start, but the rest of it was bigger, flaring up to his normal-sized elbow. It prickled inside her, the tender membrane of her pussy reacting to the transmitted electricity, sending a shudder through the length of her body.

“Holy shit!”

He wormed more of it in, stretching her around it, and she slid her feet further apart, opening herself up to him. His elbow moved, circling the part of the stump that was inside her, working his way in gradually. Geek bit at the sheet beneath her face, her eyes rolling back in her head.

If he put it in too far, she would tear. But she would heal. And it would be worth it. She pressed back onto him, forcing herself over his arm, making him brace himself so he didn’t stagger backwards. She didn’t know how much was inside her when he finally stopped shoving, but she felt full of him, and once he was satisfied he started to thrust, fucking her with his arm stump, coring her with it.

The top of Geek’s head butted against the wall and she pushed back when he pushed in, her cervix jamming against his arm, making her moan around her mouthful of sheet. Her pussy was twitching, the muscles jumping, and he slapped her ass again, the smart adding to the multitude of feelings washing over her.

His good hand reached around her hip, nestling under her belly, his fingers twisting into her clit, slapping and tweaking it as he continued to pound. Her legs gave way beneath her, toppling her onto her face, and his weight landed on her back, squashing her onto the bed.

Geek felt her feet kick upwards as he jerked his arm, swivelling the stump, boring it into her cunt like a piston. Her pussy walls started to clench, the fluttering increasing in speed until it built to a crescendo and she screamed into the mattress as she came, humping her ass up into his chest and crashing it down.

Lucas lay on her as the aftershocks faded, leaving a comfortable glow in their wake that spread heat from her centre outwards. The juice from her pussy swelled around his stump, dripping onto the sheets, and even as she sighed in the diminishing bliss she regretted besmirching the clean bedding.

Lucas withdrew with a squelch and helped her sit up, adding to the mess on the sheets by wiping his stump into them.

He was grinning as she smiled at him woozily, her face flushed and her hair sticking out at all angles.

“Ma arm feels much better now,” he told her.

“That’s nice,” she said. “What are you doing?”

He was fumbling with his belt, his clumsy left hand struggling with the buckle.

“My turn!” he said gleefully.

“Oh no you don’t!” said Geek sternly. “I told you: No sex for you till your arm grows back!”

Ignoring his crestfallen expression, Geek straightened her clothing and marched into the other room to make coffee. She'd leave it a few minutes at least before she went back in there to finish him off, she thought with a giggle.


End file.
